The present invention relates to a signal reproducing or playback apparatus in which a disc like recording medium (hereinafter referred to as a disc) is mounted on a setting base and signal reproduction or playback is carried out, and it relates, more particularly, to a signal reproducing apparatus in which disc loading/unloading is readily attained.
According to the prior art, it is very troublesome to set the disc on a setting base in a signal reproducing apparatus in which the disc is loaded vertically during reproduction, for example, because the disc is loaded on the setting base while being pressed by one hand of the user and being fixed with a clamper by the other hand.